A Different Kind of Love(BOYXBOY)
by Grojbandian21
Summary: For years Nonny Pirruccello has been bullied by the most popular boy in school Gil Gordan, will he finally find out why?
1. INFO AND STUFFS

**Hey, fans of the Bubble Guppies! Before I start this story, I just want to give you a little heads up about me and this story**

**First, about me:**

1\. I am actually _ThatRandomGrojbandian_ from

2\. I have deleted all my stories that aren't oneshots on that account

3\. I'm not doing those other stories on here, to be honest, they are crappy

4\. Basically, I couldn't update CRAHP. The page freezed and it got rid of ALL my docs,so I just decided to start something new

**Ok, enough about that, onto the good stuff!**

1\. Basically all the characters in bubble guppies will be in here

2\. It will be in 3rd person's P.O.V.

3\. The main two characters will be Nonny and Gil

4\. It is a _BOYXBOY_! If you don't like that, then goodbye, go find another Bubble Guppies story that was last updated two years ago, bc I'm not taking your bull crap

5\. So basically GilxNonny! They are like the second cutest ship to meh besides NonnyxOona

6\. They will be human

**WARNINGS:**

Self harm

language(for they are in high school)

some...parts(but that's later in the story

But...That's pretty much it!

So I hope you enjoy this story!

-_Grojbandian21_


	2. Chapter 1

Nonny's P.O.V.

Nonny woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring, taking him out of his sad dream. 'Yay, another day of h*ll' he thought. That was basically everyday for him it was. He put on his glasses and got out his clothes and put them on. He usually takes showers the night before. He usually wears a random t-shirt with jeans or khakis and his black hoodie. He went in the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

He went straight downstairs, not even bothering to greet his 'family' and have breakfast with them. Oh no, he's not adopted or anything like that, it's just the fact that his family..well, hates him. Alll his 'parents' wanted was a daughter, and they got that, his older sister Noelle. Apparently, his parents made a 'mistake', and the mistake was him. They couldn't afford an abortion at the time. They never loved him. Well, Noelle used to. He remembered when he was small, she was ecstatic to have a younger sibling. Then, their parents made her hate him. The love he had gotten from his sister was the only love he had ever gotten from a family member.

His family members, half of them didn't even know he existed. Anytime they'd visit, he'd be demanded to lock himself in his bedroom. The family photos they'd take at photography places, trips, dinners, they'd leave him behind. So basically, he's always been on his own. He only has two other friends, Oona Shaskan and Deema Wahler. Everyone else would just add on to the bullying that he already gets from Gil Gordan.

Gil Gordan was the most popular boy in school, and also the meanest. He had his best friend at his side, Gobi Imani and his 'girlfriend' Molly Gentilella. They were on and off(mostly because Molly was cheating).

The boy would bully him everyday, every chance he got. Verbal or physical, or maybe both. He wasn't sure why Gil hurts him like that, but he'd never get the guts to ask him.

Nonny was very shy if you weren't close with him, and the only people he'd ever associate with are his two best friends.

As usual, Nonny walked in the hallways with his head down low and his hood up. He tried to avoid everyone, especially Gil, but he can never seem to do it. Somehow the bully always finds and finds a way to torture him. Like he already doesn't have enough going on at home.

Speaking of that...SLAM! Gil has just slammed Nonny into a locker. "I have no idea why your still here." he darkly chuckled. Ouch, but he has thrown numerous insults that they don't affect him anymore.

"Gilly!" the annoying shrill voice of Molly rang throughout the hall made him drop him on the cold floor. "See ya faggot." he walked up to the girl and pulled her into an immediate intense makeout session. Nonny himself cringes at the sight.

"Hey Nonners." he looks up to see a Japanese girl with long black pigtails and the girl who spoke had crazy curly blonde hair and blue eyes. They were his best friends. "Hi." he waved and pulled himself up.

Oona sighed, "Nonny, you need to tell someone about this. I hate seeing you hurt." "I can't, he'll just hurt me more." even though he really doesn't care about the verbal abuse, he will never get used to the physical.

Nonny now decided to sit in the library from now on for lunch. People would spit in his lunch, throw trash at him, ad overall just make him not want to me in there. Even though he doesn't really eat, he'll still be in the lunchroom to hang with Oona and Deema. Stuff has happened to them to, so they join him in the fun.

All he really does in there is read a book or do some work. But al least no one bothers them anymore.

He says bye to the girls and leaves the school to go home. But not without a good ole after school beating from Gil. "Why do you keep trying to avoid me? Just stop trying to run away you idiot!" he hears the boy from behind him. But he just keeps on walking. Then the his hood gets yanked and he is on the ground. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! Who do you think you are?!" he yells. Nonny doesn't say anything. "ANSWER ME B*TCH! Gil kicks him in the stomach. He winces in pain, but he still doesn't say anything. Tears run down his cheeks and sees other students circle around.

He started to feel numb after a few kicks, that was when he had a kick in the head. All the laughs and screams started to fade out, along with his eyesight.

**Hey hey hey! FIRST CHAPPIE WOOO HOOOPIE! I don't really have anything to sat for this author's note, so**

Until the next chapter,

-_Grojbandian21_


	3. MY APOLOGIES

**Hey! **

**I know, the last time I was here was earlier this summer. It's now February and I suddenly come back, I'm SO sorry.**

**Once school started I became completely busy with schoolwork and I forgot all about this account.**

**And I have to start it all over again because my story got deleted somehow(thanks a bunch -.-)**

**So when I do retype this, it's still going to be the same thing, but a little different since I forgot about this story overtime.**

**Like I said again, I'm really sorry about all that has happened. I PROMISE this won't happen again**

Until the next chapter,

-_Grojbandian21_


	4. Chapter 2

Nonny's P.O.V.

About fifteen minutes later, he wakes up to find himself in the school infirmary. That's not new at all. His bullies send him here at least twice a week. He's been here so much that he's created a bond with the school nurse. That's how sad his life is people.

"Nonny, we're going to need to call your parents about this. This is getting out of hand." Ms. Hannah tells him. She gets up and goes to the phone but he stops her with his skinny wrists. "Please Ms. Hannah, don't" he croaks out. "And why shouldn't I?" she asks folding her arms. It took him a bit to think of an answer, he doesn't want to lie, but he couldn't necessarily tell the truth. Well, maybe this once...

"M-my parents...they don't care about me." he stuttered, looking everywhere but Ms. Hannah. Her stern look softened to a sympathetically confused one. "What do you mean your parents don't care about you?" Then he went on about his whole life, not leaving out any detail. As he went on, it felt like a huge weight was lifting off his shoulders.

When he was finished, Ms. Hannah had tears in her eyes and a look of shock. She took the boy in a tight hug, which was quite painful. He snaked his arms around her but didn't hug tight. "I'm so sorry Nonny, does anyone else know about this?" "No..." "You need to tell someone about this, you need someone to be there for you." He nodded, but he knew he wasn't going to say a single word to anyone. "You're good to go back to class Nonny, let me give you a pass." She scribbled on a small piece of paper and gave it to him.

He took it and got up with difficulty, walking to the door. "Oh, Ms. Hannah?" The lady turned to him with question. "Can you not tell anyone else?" She gave him a warm smile. "Of course." he slightly smiled back and headed out the door. But if only he knew someone else heard...

Gil's P.O.V.

Gil stood outside the school infirmary. Why you may ask? He had to make sure he was okay of course. Okay, this is making absolutely no sense right now. The whole point is, Gil has liked Nonny for a long time now. He loves everything about him-his green eyes, fiery red hair, freckles spread about his pale skin. His smile, his personality. He seemed so quiet, yet he knew there was wild side to him somewhere. He was absolutely perfect.

Just one thing, he couldn't have him. Of all the people he would've liked it had to be the one he could not have. He was a nerd, basically a nobody(trying to not indirectly insult him as much as possible). He was a _boy_. A boy who _hated _him. He couldn't blame him, he hurt him everyday. This wasn't what he wanted to do, all he wanted to do was hold him and call him his. Unfortunately, someone already knows his secret. One of the popular boys, Jax Beacon. He had to beat up Nonny unless he wanted Jax to not only do the work for him, but have his whole secret told to the school.

Speaking of secrets, he heard Nonny start talking. He kept his ear close to the door to listen to what he was saying. It was kind of hard, he wasn't speaking that loud. But he heard enough to know that he wanted to hurt someone, preferably Nonny's family. He has no one. His family acts like he doesn't exist. His family doesn't love him. How could they do that to such a sweet boy like him?

He heard footsteps, someone was about to leave the room. Whoever it was, they couldn't find out he was there. He quickly zoomed around the corner and ran to the history class he skipped so see him.

"You're late...again." the history teacher glared at Gil when he came in panting. Gil rolled his eyes and sat in his seat in the second row. He used to sit in the back but the teacher moved him up to the second row for he kept talking. He didn't really care, those people weren't his friends. Only Goby was. And he still got all of his work done. That's another thing about him and Goby, they had good grades. All this popular kid stuff-it's just a phase. They still need to get somewhere after they graduate.

Nonny enters limping a few minutes after Gil came in. Some of his classmates snickered and made insults quietly as the boy walked up to the teacher and handed him the pass. Gil glared at his peers, trying to not yell at them to 'shut up'. Nonny looked around, and he saw his face pale. Gil furrowed his eyebrows in concern, what was wrong with him now? He looked over and realized that the only available seat was right next to him. Nonny slowly made his way over to the desk, his head down.

The boy sat down and immediately started scribbling in his notebook. They did miss some class time. It really doesn't help that they're in AP classes. Gil would be taking notes too, but all he did was stare at the ginger. All he wanted to do was stare at him. The teacher wasn't having that, because he interrupted that. "Mr. Gordon(**A/N: I'm still gonna use the old last names...**), if you could stop staring at Mr. Pirrucello and pay attention, you won't have to have extra homework assignment." The class snickered around him while his face turned pink. "I-I wasn't staring!" he defended himself. "Sure you weren't, just pay attention." Gil took out his own notebook and began writing down the notes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nonny looking at him. He flashed a real smile at him for about two seconds and went back to his notebook. The other boy turned red and looked the other way. Gil smiled and went back to his notebook.

**It's been a while since I've been here and I still can't write a good ending. I need serious help. Well, here's chapter two for all of you who are mad at me!**

Until the next chapter,

-_Grojbandian21_


	5. Chapter 3

Nonny's P.O.V.

For the rest of the day, Gil didn't really bother him. That didn't mean everyone else didn't. It was like they were filling in for Gil. Maybe Gil finally realized that he was wasting his time on Nonny and finally decided to stop. Maybe that meant that sooner or later everyone else would stop, he was the main one encouraging this torture. Nonetheless, he still walked home with bruises.

He quietly came in through the back door which led to the kitchen. As much as he'd like to get a snack from there, it wasn't for him. The Pirrucello family only buys food for themselves, because once again they forgot all about a certain teenager's hunger. That was the only reason why the ginger was so skinny, pale and weak. He only had one meal a day, and that was from the local cafe in the bookstore he went to for a part-time job every day.

The front door was being unlocked, so he hurried to get up the stairs and into his room. From downstairs, he heard the sounds of other females chattering. Noelle must have her friends over. Great, now he has to stay in his room for another three hours. His phone suddenly vibrated, it was from Deema:

**Deema**: U wanna come ovr, I'm home alone n i need compani

**Nonny:** Sure, I'll be there in a few.

**Deema:** I'll drive over there to get u

**Nonny:** We're 14, we can only have our permits. I can walk anyway.

**Deema:** You walk everyday, aren't you tired?

**Nonny:** Yeah, but I'm fine, like I said I'll be over in a few

He slid his phone in his pocket and got he stuff that he needed for the next few hours, including his school books and his work uniform. He quietly opened the door to see if the coast was clear. All the chattering was moved into Noelle's room, he was free to go. As long as none of them stepped out and he didn't make a single noise, he was safe. He tip toed down the stairs and slipped out the door like no one's business

* * *

He knocked on the door and Oona opened it. "Hey Nonny!" she lightly hugged him because she knew that the bullies hurt him. She can't help but give him a hug every time she saw him. He's been through so much.

"Hi." The younger girl moved away from the door frame so he could come in. Deema came to the two in her living room with a plate of two ham sandwiches. She handed them to the boy and he didn't hesitate to eat one. "You need to eat more Nonny, there's food in your house." Deema sighed. "I can't, it's not my food." "I'm pretty sure if it's in _your _house, it's _your _food." "I still can't, I could get in huge trouble..." he knew not to touch anything that's not his from when he was smaller.

*****BACK FLASH(Age 8)*****

Nonny was quietly reading a book when he felt his tummy grumble. He hasn't had a full meal in three days, just sneaking bits and pieces from his 'family's' left overs. This was about the time when he realized he wasn't wanted in the family. There would only be three chairs at the dinner table, extras for the guests.

His family was not home at the time, they usually went 'bowling' on Friday nights. Nonny didn't know what the activity was, but he knew it was just another thing that he was excluded out of.

He walked downstairs and went over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and decided on what he was going to eat. He took out a small portion of chicken salad, and some carrots and stuck in the microwave for a few minutes. When it was done, he took it out and let it cool down for a little bit. He got a fork out of the drawer and started eating it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he heard a voice he was hoping not to hear. His father. "I, I-I g-got hungry..." The plate was grabbed from him and put in the sink. "Don't ever touch our food again." his mother slapped him and shooed him back to his room. Basically where he lived all his life.

*****END OF BACK FLASH*****

"Nonners, are you okay?" Deema patted his shoulder. He struck out of his flashback trance and nodded. "Well, let's start our homework shall we?" Oona smiled. "You make everything boring." "Hey, we have to finish it." "Good point"

* * *

Gil's P.O.V.

*AN HOUR AFTER SCHOOL ENDED*

"Gil, can you go to the book store and pick up a book for me while I make dinner?" Mrs. Gordan asked Gil when he came in with a bowl from eating some crackers. "Yeah sure, what book?" "_Fifty Shades of Grey_." He almost dropped the bowl. His mother _never_ reads stuff like that. "Am I hearing correctly? Or did I just hear _Fifty Shades of Grey_?" "It's not for me, it's for a friend for her birthday gift." "Yeah, to a 'friend'" "Oh just shut up and go get me the book please?" "Okay, I'm gonna leave." he put his plate in the sink. Going up to his room he got his jacket, wallet and house keys.

"Here." his mother handed him a $20 with $10. "The ten is a book for yourself." He smiled at his mother and hugged her. "Thanks, I'll be back in a few." He left out the door and started walking to the book store. It was only about ten minuted to get there by foot, and he couldn't drive a car anyway so it was fine with him to walk.

He entered the same popular bookstore he has been to many other times before. Unlike the rest of his popular crew, he has a secret love for reading books. Of course he had to keep this a secret or else he would be notified as a 'nerd'. He did not feel like being teased for being a bookworm. He hid his whole book collection(which he has more than thirty) under his bed when his friends came over.

Looking over to the adult section first, he looked over every shelf and didn't see the frightening book. Gil did a double checking, and he still didn't see it. Now was the time to ask a worker.

"Excuse me?" he asked a middle-aged female with fading blonde hair and grey eyes. The name-tag said 'Kathleen' "Yes, how may I help you?" "Can you help me find the story '_Fifty Shades of Grey_' please?" The woman looked at him like he was crazy. "Aren't you a little young to be reading that type of genre?" "It's not for me, it's for my mom." Kathleen gave him an even weirder look. "She's getting it as a gift for someone, trust me on this." She sighed and started walking. "Follow me."

"Thank you for the assistance." "It's one of the things I get paid for." Then she walked away. He picked up the book from the shelf and then walked over to the young adult section in the store. As he was walking, he was pretty sure he saw a familiar head of fiery hair. Just seeing stuff, that's all it was. Though everyone knew that this was one of the places to find Nonny.

Gil picked up one other book for himself and he went up to the checkout line. The person called him up to he could check him out, and Gil's face immediately went red. Nonny.

He slowly walked up to his area and nervously put the two books on the counter. "Did you find everything you were looking for tonight?" he asked in a monotone voice. It was like what he was saying was automated, he liked it. Nonny's voice has always been deep, and he doesn't hear him speak often. He nodded and the other boy took the too books to scan.

Nonny held up '_Fifty Shades of Grey_' with a raised eyebrow. Gil blushed furiously and shook his head. "It's for my mom, I promise." "So your mom's into BDSM?" "No, my mom's giving it to her as a gi-you've read it?" It was now Nonny's turn to blush. "Um...when I was younger..." "Young? How young?" "Seven." "Seven?! Don't your parents monitor what you read?" Nonny's eyes darkened and his face fell. "No. Your total is $23.92." There was also a change in his voice. Sure he always sounded sad and mono-toned, but not as sad as this tone. He took out the cash and gave it to him and got change back, Nonny bagging the books and giving them to him in return. "Thank you for coming this evening, hope you come again." Nonny said with his eyes averted from him.

Gil wanted to ask what was wrong, there was a line behind. "Thank you." he took the bag and left the store.

It might not be in his place to know, he is his bully after all. But he wanted to, he's going to change that.

**Hi! I was supposed to update this past Sunday, but school got in the way. I hope you enjoy the chapter though**

**Until the next chapter,**

_-_**Grojbandian21**


End file.
